


His Secret

by Blockkitty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Omega Verse, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blockkitty/pseuds/Blockkitty
Summary: Iwaizumi, an Alpha, gets stood up on his date. Just when he's about to loose hope, he meets Oikawa.He soon learns his new date has a secret.(I got inspired by a post and had to write this!)(COMPLETE)





	1. Hellbent on a Date

Iwaizumi sighed as he waited in the cafe for his date to show up. It wasn’t uncommon for two Alphas to be together, and this was supposed to be a date between them.  
Iwaizumi began to feel worse and worse as the time went on and his coffee got cold. The waitresses and other customers were looking over in pity, knowing the feeling of rejection. “Are you going to order yet sir?” The waitress with the pretty red hair asked, her eyebrows turned up and her brown eyes showing down almost sadly.  
“No. I’ll wait for a few more minutes.” Iwaizumi sighed to her. “But can I get another coffee?”  
“On the house.” The waitress said, taking his cold coffee cup and walking off with a small sigh. Iwaizumi folded his arms on the table and rested his chin on them, adjusting it quite a few times to get comfortable. He watched as the waitress dropped off his steaming cup. He sighed again, limply adding creamer and sugar before gulping it down. Even though he knew he wouldn’t get sleep tonight either way.  
“I’m so sorry babe! Traffic was horrible!”  
Iwaizumi shot his head up to see a very handsome brunette sit down at his booth. The man shot him a lovely smile, his brown eyes looking him over before he whispered, “Hey, just roll with it ok? Whoever stood you up is a dick.”  
Iwaizumi paused, feeling a somewhat warmth pass through him at this stranger’s presence. “Sure, ok. Thanks a lot.” He answered.  
The man gave him a smile and a peace sign. Iwaizumi could already tell the smile was fake, but appreciated his company anyway.  
The waitress came back, looking up and almost jumping back in surprise. She flashed them a delighted smile. “What would you like to order?” She asked, her voice light.  
The two ordered, Iwaizumi getting a steak and the stranger getting himself a salad.  
“I’ll pay for it.” The stranger said to the two, the waitress smiled at them a last time before she skipped to the kitchen.  
“Oh my! I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Oikawa Tooru.” The stranger said, his big brown eyes flashing from underneath his upturned brown hair.  
“Iwaizumi Hajime.” Iwaizumi said, shaking hands with Oikawa from under the table.  
They talked with each other as they waited for their food. Iwaizumi learned quite a few things about Oikawa, such as he was a model and an actor, such as a secret book writer. And yet, as they talked, Iwaizumi realized he wasn’t sure what this boy was. He had the feeling that this man wasn’t truly an Alpha, but he acted and even sounded like one, Iwaizumi wasn’t sure what to believe.  
He decided he wouldn’t dwell on it, as the waitress saved Oikawa from the question as she dropped off their food.  
Iwaizumi chewed on his steak, watching Oikawa as his gingerly popped the leaves and tomatoes from his salad into his mouth. Iwaizumi took this time to admire Oikawa’s features.  
Oikawa’s profile wasn’t jagged, but his jaw did have a bit of an edge. The rest of his features were quite naturally soft, from his eyelashes to his lips. Iwaizumi enjoyed watching the curls of Oikawa’s hair bounce as he chewed, and the way Oikawa’s eyelashes fluttered as he stared out the window at the dark, cloudy sky.  
Oikawa smelt nice as well. The very best part of Oikawa’s outer self, was that everything was natural, which was surprising, but Iwaizumi knew it. He could tell, almost as if he had known him his whole life.  
Before they knew, they had both finished their meals and were clearing up.  
“Did you walk here?” Oikawa asked as he payed for the food, leaving a large tip for the waitress.  
“Yeah I did. Did you?” Iwaizumi asked back, having the feeling he had. A small burst of self pride bubbled up inside him when Oikawa nodded.  
“Then we can walk together?” He knew it was probably weird to ask someone he had just met that, but he had a feeling about Oikawa.  
“I’d like that. Where to?” Oikawa smiled, not really surprised that Iwaizumi was taking control of the “date.”  
“Well… I was studying up on the constellations earlier, so I want to head to the observatory.” The interest that flared up in Oikawa’s eyes gave him his answer, so he started walking, listening to the sound of Oikawa’s soft footsteps from behind him.  
As they were walking, a sweet scent rushed over Iwaizumi. It was a nice scent, a scent that made him feel dizzy. He looked around for the source, but didn't think to look behind himself.  
Behind him, he felt Oikawa grab him by the jacket. “Iwaizumi, by any chance do you have a phone?” Oikawa sounded shaky, as he clung onto the back of his jacket.  
Iwaizumi snapped out of it and nodded. “Yeah. Here.” He pulled out his phone, unlocked it, and gave it to Oikawa.  
Oikawa nervously typed out a phone number and placed the phone up to his ears, still clinging onto Iwaizumi.  
Iwaizumi didn’t know what was going on, watching as Oikawa nervously whipped his head around every time he thought he heard something. He heard Oikawa’s soft sigh of relief when someone answered the phone.  
“Hello, Yes, This is Oikawa Tooru. I need you to take me home right away. I’m outside of the… The Bike shop on Main street. Be here soon and I’ll pay you extra.”  
He hung up and typed something in before handing Iwaizumi back his phone, regaining his confidence.  
“Sorry I have to leave so sudden, Iwa-Chan. Something came up and I must go home. But I loved hanging out with you, so if you’d like to call me, I typed my phone number into your notes.”  
Iwaizumi looked at his phone before glancing back up at Oikawa, who was covering up some sort of fear. The fear reeked more then that scent from earlier. Iwaizumi rubbed his nose, “Yeah. I’ll call you when I get home, if that’s ok?”  
Oikawa smiled at him “I would like that.” Oikawa’s shoulders seemed to relax at Iwaizumi’s reply. He turned his head at the dark blue limo that pulled up. “See you later, Iwa-Chan.” He said, placing a soft and delicate kiss on Iwaizumi’s cheek before stepping away and pulling open the door of the limo and climbng inside. He closed the door, but opened the window so he could wave to Iwaizumi as the limo drove off.  
-


	2. Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Does't know how to summerize the chapter so stays in my corner-

Iwaizumi pushed the door closed and yawned, stepping onto the welcoming carpet to his house. He pushed off his shoes and kicked them off, watching them smack against the wall and landing next to all the other shoes. Next, he pulled his arms out of his jacket and rested it on the arm of his couch, groaning and plopping himself onto the couch next to his jacket.  
He sat there, watching his splotched orange and white cat, Koi, slink around the corner and sniff at his bare feet before lifting up her head to meet his own green eyes and meow.  
“Hi Koi. Had fun failing to eat my goldfish again?” He mocked, watching her turn away from him to find entertainment somewhere else since he was obviously not going to suffice.   
He blew a hum laughter from his nose and pulled out his phone, first checking his social media and then remembering Oikawa. “Let’s call him, shall we?” Iwaizumi asked himself before turning Oikawa’s number into a contact and calling him.  
He placed the phone up to his ear, listening to the familiar dial tone. It didn’t take long for the dial tone to quit and a familiar voice take its place. “Yo ho~ Oikawa Tooru speaking!”  
“Oikawa? It’s Iwaizumi, I just got home.” Iwaizumi said into the phone, watching Koi race around the room after a jingle ball.  
“Oh! Iwa-Chan! You called!” Iwaizumi chuckled lightly at Oikawa’s happy, light tone of delight at the fact his “date” had kept his promise.  
“Yeah. So what came up? Or do you not want to talk about it? Because you just kinda looked a little freaked out.” He said into the phone, his concern sounding through the line.  
There was a slight pause before Oikawa laughed a little. “Don’t worry Iwa-Chan! I’m going to tell you something crazy. So please believe me.”  
Iwaizumi raised a brow. “Ok?”  
Oikawa breathed in, pausing for effect before saying, “I saw a ghost.”  
Iwaizumi instantly slapped a hand to his face. “You are so full of shit and I just met you.”  
Oikawa was laughing his ass off from the other side of the line, Iwaizumi rolling his eyes. He knew Oikawa was stalling, so he let it go. “So Oikawa, When can I see you again?”  
Oikawa stopped laughing, there wasn’t silence though, because he was choking on air. “Oh my Gosh- Uhm.. Hopefully Tuesday?” Oikawa coughed out, Iwaizumi listening to the thump of Oikawa smacking his hand against his own chest.  
“Alright. Where at?” Iwaizumi asked, amused by Oikawa’s eagerness to go on an actual date with Iwaizumi.  
“The bookstore.” He huffed with determination.  
Iwaizumi nodded. “Yeah. I need a new book anyway. And afterwards I’m treating you to ice cream.”  
Oikawa let out screeching sound before humming his agreement vigorously. “Yes! See you there Iwa-Chan~”  
Iwaizumi snorted out his amusement. “You get way too pumped up for these things, you know.”  
Oikawa smiled and hummed. “But of course.”  
A distant female voice sounded from Oikawa’s line.   
“Master Tooru! Are yo-_--_-n--h__-t?” That’s all Iwaizumi could make out, as Oikawa had placed his hand over his phone’s speaker. “Yes, Aki, I’ll speak to you in a minute, I’m on the phone.” He called out after taking his hand away from the speaker. “Sorry about that, Iwa-Chan. Aki, my maid, wants to speak with me so I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow night?” Oikawa asked hopefully, even though he fatefully knew Iwaizumi’s answer.  
“Yeah, of course.” Iwaizumi said, standing up from the couch and lightly groaning as he twisted around and cracked his back.  
“Yay!~ Talk to you tomorrow!” And with that, Oikawa hung up.


	3. The King's Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa finds himself in danger, Iwaizumi comes just in time to protect him.  
> I hope you enjoy this conclusion.! If you have any story Ideas I'll be glad to write them out for you!~

The past months were filled with laughter and smiles, as Oikawa and Iwaizumi had started dating properly. Of course what happened with their first date would be repeated quite a few times, Oikawa leaving unexpectedly half the time. Iwaizumi made the mistake of not thinking too much of it, not expecting a call very early in the morning from Oikawa.  
Iwaizumi’s phone started ringing, the default ring sounding through the room Iwaizumi called his bedroom. Iwaizumi himself groaned, squinting his eyes as he slowly adjusted to the phone’s light that pierced through the dark as he thought it was just his alarm clock. He slipped his fingers around his smallish phone and pulled it to his face, surprised when it wasn’t the alarm, but Oikawa calling him. He pressed the green phone icon and slid the phone to his right ear, confused and wide awake.   
The first thing he heard coming from his phone were the sounds of laboured, fearful breathing. “Oikawa, what th-”  
“Iwa-Chan!” Oikawa called out in a strangled whisper, Iwaizumi could tell Oikawa was wearing headphones by the sound of the cord violently shaking. “Please come Iwa-Chan! Please Please!” Iwaizumi’s heart wrenched at the sounds of Oikawa’s nowhere-near-smooth sobbing into the phone. Iwaizumi was filled with confusion, and better yet a sudden possessive anger flickered through him, even though he consciously didn’t know a clue about what was happening. “Ok, I’ll be right there. Don’t hang up.”  
He didn’t waste any time putting on his clothes as all he needed was his blue polo shirt, since he had just worn his jeans to bed. He pounded down the stairs, in his slight panic he almost forgot where his car keys were. He made a grab for his keys, mentally thanking his fingers for not slipping up and dropping the keys like usual. He then madly shot out the door, also mentally thanking his automatically locking door.  
“Iwa-Chan, Please hurry.” Oikawa piped up when there was a distant crash in the background on Oikawa’s end. Iwaizumi got into his car, not caring to adjust his seat or anything else, just fumbling to put his keys in and starting the light mint colored car up. “I’m coming Oikawa, don’t worry.”  
Oikawa let out an airy breath as if attempting to laugh. “I don’t think I can’t, Iwa-Chan..”  
As Iwaizumi drove he was trying to piece together what was going on. Then he realized the truth, not believing himself to just figure it out too late.  
“Oikawa you’re not an Alpha, are you..” Iwaizumi breathed out, his eyes wide as he sped up, his heart racing in his already burning chest faster than it had been a few seconds before.  
“Ha.. You guessed it Iwa-Chan. Whenever something “comes up”.. I’m in-” His sentence was cut off by the sound of his maid’s scream. Iwaizumi could hear Oikawa drop his phone to start sobbing into his hands violently, trying to be as quiet as he could possibly manage. “Oh god, oh Ness, Please.” He exhaled out, his breaths shallow and too fast for his own good, Iwaizumi started to hear him wheeze from his end.  
Iwaizumi sped through the almost empty streets, noting to himself that it was probably the only good thing about driving in the middle of the night. “Oikawa- Oikawa calm down, I’m almost there.” He called out to his phone, Oikawa’s desperate sobs of pure terror were realer than any horrific movie Iwaizumi has ever seen.  
Iwaizumi gritted his teeth and clenched his hands on the steering wheel, conflicted with the fact he might be too late even if he was almost there. He made a wild turn onto Oikawa’s street, counting the mansions until violently hitting the breaks when he was in front of the biggest, knowing it was Oikawa’s.  
The strongly built male kicked open his car door without breaking it and made his way to the gate and swiped the gate key Oikawa had given him for emergencies, grateful he had. The gate swung open and Iwaizumi made a mad dash to the front door that was busted open, clenching his teeth sore more at the smell of a filthy unfamiliar Alpha male plaguing the doorway.   
He made his way inside storming up the stairs to where Oikawa’s bedroom was, relief washing over him when Oikawa’s door was safely locked and still secure. Still; that didn’t reassure him. He unlocked the door with yet another key Oikawa had given him and made his way inside to scan the deathly quiet room. He looked around and spotted the closed up walk-in closet. He walked over and swung its door open to reveal Oikawa who was pressed up against the far wall of the walk-in clutching the phone that had gone dead, his eyes and cheeks reddish pink and stained with salty tears that were still managing to flow. When he saw Iwaizumi he instantly gasped in relief and scrambled to his feet and ran to wrap his chilled and goosebumped arms around an also relieved Iwaizumi.   
Oikawa’s hair was sweaty and ruffled as if he had been asleep before this, his glasses askew on his face as he pressed it into Iwaizumi’s shoulder to attempt to slow his breath-stealing sobs. Iwaizumi noted his sickly sweet scent, now knowing it was the smell of his danger-inducing heats. The smell would have riled him up, if he weren’t riled enough by the fact someone was here to attack Oikawa. The thought made him snarl to himself.  
They heard rustling outside the room, Oikawa stiffening in his grip. “Iwa-Chan…” He whispered, fear lining his cracked voice. Iwaizumi gently steered Oikawa to his bed, “Just lay down, I’ll be back..” He ended the last part of the sentence with a grim growl, turning his back to Oikawa protectively as he narrowed his chilled green eyes at the empty doorway.  
Oikawa could only curl up in the blankets and watch as the other Alpha male emerged from the previously empty walkway. Oikawa cringed at the pungent smell of unfamiliarity and flattened himself against his bed, watching Iwaizumi twist what Oikawa could see of his face into something fierce. It was a face Oikawa hadn’t ever seen and in which he hoped he wouldn’t see again anytime soon, even if it were only part of it of which he could see.  
Oikawa stiffened when he caught the other male stare at him, hunger and greed in his cold eyes, along with those cringeworthy hormonal desires and intentions that brought him to break into the mansion. Oikawa choked out, stumbling farther away to the far side of the already ruffled bed. Iwaizumi turned his face to see Oikawa’s unrequited fear towards the unfamiliar male. He felt his fury blow its lid.   
And that’s when Iwaizumi attacked.  
It was a full on Dog Fight, they even went as far as using their teeth to draw blood. Oikawa couldn’t watch, turning his face away and curling into his blankets, his small dry sobs drowned in the snarls and yelling. He just wanted it to be over.  
One of them cried out in pain and then silence, scaring Oikawa half to death on whom was victorious of winning his body and possibly, his life. The frightened male refused to look up from his wet sheets as he listened to the sounds of one of them grunting to get up from the bloodstained wooden floor and stumble to Oikawa’s ruffled king-sized bed. Oikawa listened to the echo of the small drops of blood hitting the floor, and felt the large bed slightly dip as the victor made his way over to Oikawa to where he was at the far end of the bed.  
Oikawa felt warm arms find their way around him and pull him to their owner’s chest, who was breathing raggedly with pain and fatigue after the death match in Oikawa’s own room.  
“Sleep, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi ran his fingers along Oikawa’s cold shoulder blades for warm comfort, lightly pushing him down to his chest in a laying position. Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi’s body which was flushed with bruises, placing his arms to press lightly against Iwaizumi’s heaving chest. “Did you..?”  
“No. Knocked him out. I’m pretty sure the police are coming soon. I’ll talk to them before you. You need sleep.” He breathed out, Oikawa watching his slight adam's apple bob as he swallowed to cover up what pain he could. “Ok.. I love you Iwa-Chan.”  
Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa for a second before a small smile formed on his torn and slightly bleeding lips. “I love you too. I guess a douchebag date doesn't always turn out bad.”  
Oikawa let out a tiny laugh and curled up against his Iwaizumi, closing his bloodshot and tired eyes and gratefully letting sleep take him.


End file.
